


A Woman with Many Names

by DCFFICS



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: AU - Unification, F/F, Many Aliases, Missions, NIS, National Intelligence Security, Other, Secret Agent, Secret Organizations, many names, part time job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCFFICS/pseuds/DCFFICS
Summary: The story is around Kim Jungeun who has many names for her work being a secret agent at NIS, National Intelligence Security in Seoul.





	A Woman with Many Names

“Kimberly? Are you okay?”

Voices heard in her ear on repeat and kinda worry. Never knew that kinda annoying and more importantly she couldn’t think at all if whoever that spoke to her in her ear such beautiful voice. Besides that, she should aware of what happened behind her. In her thought and after heard the steps, it should at least more than two people, her guess is three.

She quick the process of copy the data, she didn’t expect that it took a long time to do it. She was preparing a thing that could help her while waiting for the copy data process.

“Hmm… Hello? Can we help you? Why are you here in such night time?”

Shoot and thank god.

She plucked out the cable from the computer and breathed much air then hold it before she dropped a small ball-shaped hard to the floor. Smoke came out and she ran away from there when the men late to cover their nose from the sleeping gas. She ran to the emergency exit to stay out from others security.

“Seriously, Kimberly? Are you okay? I heard something before,” said someone nowhere.

“I’m fine, just focus to get out of me from here. I’m stuck at emergency stairs.”

“Wait a minute……. You’re on the right floor, from the door just go left. No cameras there.”

Kimberly followed her instruction and did quick. She found the right place to escape, she opened the window and looked at the situation outside. Her car already parked outside, she just “jump” from the third-floor height. She prepared the special gloves that kinda sticky to any surfaces. She jumped out from it and stuck her hands against the wall. Gently crawling down and land safely.

She got into her car and drove away from the building’s territory.

“So where should I go?” asked her after turn on the navigation system.

“There, I sent it to you.”

“Thanks, Is it not to the boss, right?”

“Yeah, like always.”

After arrived at the destination, she got out from the car. The black car just arrived, she walked closer to it. The woman with the silver hair just came out from the car, she looked so beautiful in such under the moonlight.

“The objectives?”

Kimberly took out the small device that contains data which she stole it before. She handed it out to the silver hair.

“Good job. We appreciate what you did to the organization so far. I heard boss really have nice words for you.”

“But unfortunately I don’t hear it directly.”

The silver hair looked intense at Kimberly, like really intense that could make anyone had goosebumps. Her eyes were such intimidating, kinda charismatic.

“Are you curious about the boss, huh?”

“As a new person, it’s kinda natural to me for curiosity because we are not allowed to meet the boss. I don’t even know how to address it, a man or a woman? Old or young? Just the boss,” explained Kimberly.

“Let me tell you something. As a person who saw it once, just don’t curious about it.”

Kimberly just laughed to calm herself.

“Don’t put it with a serious tone like that.”

“Well, because I’m serious about it. Just don’t!” said the silver hair with another serious tone she could. Give a warning to Kimberly.

“Okay-okay, just contact me for other mission. I should go.”

“I heard you got a part-time job,” said the silver hair before Kimberly far away from her.

“Yeah, a small family restaurant. Not many customers, so don’t worry about it.”

“Just be careful!”

“I will, Yoohyeon.”

Kimberly went away from her and drove out of the old factory building. She never likes when Yoohyeon chose the meeting place like that. And the most important thing that she almost got caught there, that was quite nerve-racking.

Kim Yoohyeon always got sharp in her instinct, no wonder she was quite a high ranking member in the organization. She probably got her eyes on Kimberly everywhere. She knew that Kimberly got a part-time job as a proof.

That made Kimberly was in such a difficult situation.

 

***

 

“Morning, Jungeun. How’s your weekend?”

That the first thing Jungeun heard when just enter the small family restaurant that she worked there. The smile that always bright as sunshine in front of her waiting for a response from Jungeun. Her eyes looked so sparkled today, Jungeun smiled back at her.

“Not that bad as you count helping a friend at Sunday is a good thing to do.”

“You are always nice and kind, you should know that.”

I don’t think so.

A nice and kind words probably not in her dictionary, she didn’t know about it after what had she done. She didn’t know how to define the words anymore, everything probably not in her place to decide which one is nice and kind or not.

Her world was so different than any general people.

“How about yours, Jiwoo? Is good here at weekend?”

“Well, it’s some customers came along at lunch, so it’s quite nice.”

“I mean about Hyejoo, you know that she’s quite not good enough to handle customers.”

“Unexpectedly, she was really fine yesterday. She could handle all of them. Seems like our new little is improving,” said Jiwoo brightly like she proud of Hyejoo being fine enough to handle customers.

“Okay, I will get change.”

“Wait, Jungeun! Hmm, can you drive me to a grocery store, seems there are some ingredients out of stock,” said Jiwoo quickly to made Jungeun stop to changing room.

Jungeun looked back at Jiwoo who already wear the brightest smile on her face. She couldn’t resist it to not help her. Jungeun usually not like going shopping, but this time is with Jiwoo, so why not?

“Sure.”

Jiwoo jumped as Jungeun agree to drive her to a grocery. Jungeun didn’t know that can make her super happy and jumped like a kid. Jiwoo went to changing room to get changed to casual clothes, Jungeun waited outside.

While waiting, Jungeun’s phone rang. She saw who call her at damn morning, she just sighed hard to knew who it is.

“Yes, Miss!”

“We need your help, Six!”

“What is it? Do you know that I’m already busy with my task here?” said Jungeun harshly that mustn’t be happened towards who she was speaking to.

“I know, Six. I informed about this to all the members in Eclipse. This probably an AA level threat. We also discuss this with President, the unexpected thing is the informations were coming from our neighbor leader. He told our President directly.”

“Wow! That’s really surprisingly enough. So the unification will really happen after this? But to think about it, this is big information, so what it is?”

“There is an organization who against our unification. This group is quite small but they will have the way to spread their ideology. The separatist group, but the bad thing is they kinda approach to the organization that works in shadows in many countries. And you know which is this leading to.”

“MIDNIGHT?”

“Exactly, that’s why I need more help from you to check in your area there. Others members will work to other approaches to the get more information. The last thing from me, be careful, Six!” said the woman to end explanation of the information she had there.

“Yes, Miss Haseul.”

Jungeun hanged up the phone and when she aware of her surrounding, she looked Jiwoo already beside her who looked at her confused.  She calmed her surprise and control her expression.

“How long you wait for me?” asked Jungeun.

“Seconds, less than a minute. I was here when you said the name, Haseul. Who is it? Your previous boss? Is she beautiful? Is she offering you a job?”

Jungeun widened her eyes when she got those question about Haseul. Jiwoo frowned while she asked those question.

“Wait, wait? Those questions kinda have a feeling that you want me to stay here instead get another job?”

Jiwoo flustered by that, her face turned light reddish. “No, it’s not like that. I-I mean you can go other places b-but it will be hard to find other people.”

Jungeun just smiled for what Jiwoo said there. She completely not in her attention with what words Jiwoo said, she just looked at Jiwoo who got flustered cute.

In seconds, they saw Hyejo came from other their side.  

“Oi, Hyejoo!” Jiwoo shouted loud while waving her hand to Hyejoo.

“Good morning!”

“So, Hyejoo, please take care of the restaurant. We will back after buying some ingredients to stock it in the kitchen.”

Hyejoo just nodded her head for understanding what Jiwoo said there. After that, the two of them just went to a grocery store. Hyejoo looked at her phone and smirked at her phone screen after read the text. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by one character in detective conan universe, Rei Furuya who has many names. That's why I kinda write this because I love that premise. You will gonna see the similarity to it but not that much. So maybe you know which this story will go, beside that I hope you enjoy it. You can hit me on DCFFICS in twitter to know more updates. 
> 
> STAN LOONA, THEY WILL DEBUT! 
> 
> Thank You ^^


End file.
